Rhapsody in blue
by Yorik
Summary: Sanosuke meets a woman whose ambition is to change the world, and ends up making her change instead. SanoxSayo ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Rhapsody in blue 

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. I own nothing.

Summary

Sanosuke meets a woman whose ambition is to change the world, and ends up making her change instead. SanoxSayo

Chapter one

The Dragon was situated just on the border line that separated the rich from the less fortunate. It was an exquitsite establishment, enjoyed only by social butterflies and the odd politician, looking for a fun night out – _without_ his wife. On that particular evening the rain had come down in buckets; the sky was heavy and overcast, contrasting greatly against the glittering building. The cool air formed a thick mist that percolated through deep alleyways and the bones of unrecognisable figures.

Sagara Sanosuke was not one to be seen at such a place, but as his friend had insisted, found himself being dragged into what seemed to be a different world. Everything gleamed. The glasses, the table-tops, the people…and he couldn't stand it. Sanosuke wasn't used to the high life. On the contrary, he actually originated from a neighbouring ghetto. A man – or at least, he _thought_ it was a man- came up to him, but Sanosuke was lost soon after he had opened his mouth; drowned in an ocean of words. He frowned before taking a sip of champagne. The man's face suddenly went out of focus. Sanosuke blinked. How many glasses had he had again?

"Sano?"

Sanosuke swung round, his vision blurry and head spinning. "Y-yeah?"

Katsu came to stand in front of his companion and pulled him aside before he tut-tutted disapprovingly. "Damn, I leave you alone for fifteen minutes and you get drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"How much is this?" asked Katsu, holding up two fingers.

"Uh..m…twelve?"

"Oh, **_God_**."

"Five! It's five, isn't it?"

Katsu merely laughed and, taking his friend by the arm, led him away from the crowd. The pair walked up a wide staircase which was covered by a plush red carpet. Sano grabbed onto the golden banister to stop himself from falling over.

"Oops!"

"Sano!" wailed Katsu exasperatedly before shoving him roughly in to what Sanosuke percived was some sort of bathroom. "Freshen yourself up before you come down again," he said. "God knows whether you'll be sober by the time Kiyosato shows up."

"Don't worry," assured Sanosuke, waving a weathered hand dismissively. "Everything'll be great. You'll see."

"Well for our sakes I hope so!"

Sanosuke draped his arms around Katsu's shoulders. "Have I ever been wrong?"

"Need I remind you?"

Sanosuke scowled. "Just trust me on this one."

"Trusting you, although foolish, is something I have been doing for fifteen years."

"Ah, see? I've never failed you, have I? Okay, wait. Don't answer that."

Katsu chuckled. "Alright then." He helped his companion to his own two feet before heading back down the stairs. "Remember Sano, we're counting on you."

…

Sanosuke watched from his perch on the balcony as more and more people filed into the building. He licked his lips apprehensively before checking his watch. _'9.30. Just half an hour more…_'

Katsu grinned at him from over the rim of his glass before turning to address a rather buxom young woman who had caught his attention. Sanosuke snorted. Katsu could never resist a pretty girl. It had always been like that, even back in the day when the two of them were being trained by captain Sagara. Sanosuke's brain suddenly felt strangely numb. Sagara. The man who had given him life…at the expense of his own. The captain had been his idol, his father, brother, friend and teacher, the greatest man to ever walk the planet. He died a hero's death. It was because of him that Sanosuke decided to stay on with the rebels. If the present government intended to destroy the greatest thing their country had left – well, it didn't have the right to _exist_.

The giant crystal chandilier sparkled like ice. It was apparently worth over two million – more than enough to give the spirited gangster the lifestyle he'd always dreamed of. Cigarette smoke formed a faint mist that hovered above the lighted tabletops and caressed the faceless figures down below. Sanosuke shifted his weight from one foot to the other and peered irritably in search of Kiyosato Akira, just to give himself something to do while he waited. He yawned before checking his watch again. It was a fake Gucci, but no one would know that.

'_9.53…_'

A waiter serving o'derves made his way through the throng of people and upto Sanosuke's perch on the balcony. He stumbled on the plush, red carpet that was spread wall-to-wall throughout the entire establishment and grabbed hold of the gangster's arm to steady himself. He mumbled an apology as he regained his posture, offered Sanosuke a tidbit and made his way back down the stairs. Sanosuke shook his head and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. A slight frown crossed his features as his fingers enclosed a tiny slip of paper. He withdrew it and discreetly noted its contents.

_He's here._

Sanosuke looked towards the double doors just in time to see the entrance of Kiyosato Akira, the current minister of defence. Down below, Katsu caught his eye and gave him a faint nod. This was the signal for the ganster to reach into his pocket and draw out a slight gun, designed by their best engineers to project bullets with twice as much force and speed as a shotgun.

Sanosuke ducked behind a draped curtain the colur of rust and took aim. He had only a few seconds until Kiyosato moved out his range of view and so had to stike quickly. He shifted his weight slightly, waiting for the perfect moment. He then murmured a silent prayer and pulled the trigger.

At first no one suspected that anything was wrong. Kiyosato merely slumped to the ground. His escort bent to see what was the matter, and then screamed. It was then that the entire establishment errupted into chaos.

Sanosuke, amidst the confusion, was actually able to escape towards the exit, which had, unfortunately for him, already been swamped with The Dragon's security. He swore under his breath before turning on his heel and moving towards the back entrance beyond the kitchen with the hope that he would be able to flee.

He crossed the kitchen floor, much to the surprise of the chefs (who had not yet been informed of the event) and swung open the heavy, metallic doors only to come face-to-face with the club manager.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Sanosuke did some quick thinking. "I saw a man run from this side," he said. "I was following him. I think he might've been the guy who shot Kiyosato-san!"

The manager raised a discoloured eyebrow. "I've been here since before the shooting, and I didn't see a soul come from here."

Sanosuke decided to use his last resort. He didn't have the time to stand around gossiping and making lame excuses to the management. Instead, he pulled his fist back and punched the man in the face. The manager yelled in pain and surprise as the rebel dashed towards the closest dark alleyway in hopes of losing any unwanted company. He wasn't that lucky.

Shouts of "this way!" and "I saw him run through here!" ricoched off the walls of Sanosuke's extemely damp hiding place within one of the many empty sweage pipes that had been abandoned some days before. He was perspiring now – if he was caught he would surely be executed. The fact that such an act had been banned by the government a few years back wouldn't be enough to stop his persecutors.

When the cries had died down, Sanosuke made his way towards a large, gothic church and banged on the door.

"What the hell are you supposed to say again?" he muttered. Then, upon recalling a scene from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, pounded on the door shouting: "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

This continued for a few minutes until the large oak doors opened with a resounding creak. Sanosuke peered in.

"Hello?"

"Come in," said a voice near his waist.

He looked down into the small, beseeching features of a young girl donned in modest garb, her eyes gleaming despite the dim light from inside.

"Are you cold?" she asked, tugging gently on his sleeve. "You should come inside or else you'll get sick."

Sanosuke allowed himself to be dragged inside. The church itself was rather dark; there were only a few candlebars that were lined up along the aisle – most of the candles in the stands had either gone out or melted completely. Sanosuke could just make out the dim outlines of the pews and altar, which was presently decorated with bunches of withering lillies of the valley. There had undoubtably been some sort of service in the early evening.

"Ayame-chan?"

The little girl leading Sanosuke spun round to meet the gaze of the woman who had called her name.

"Magdalia-sama!" she exclaimed, the relief evident on her innocent features.

The woman – now 'Magdalia-sama'- made her way over to the pair, smiling a little, but her eyes were cautious. She cleared her throat.

"Can we help you in any way?" she asked.

Sanosuke grinned sheepishly whilst searching for the right words. Somehow he realised that she didn't quite like the look of him. He squirmed uncomfortably before answering. "W-e-ell," he began, rubbing the back of his neck, "if it isn't too much trouble I'd like to spend the night here."

Her eyes scrutinized him. He could tell she didn't trust a a bone in his body, as was usually the case with most people. Sanosuke _was_ trustworthy, however – just not for the things that one would expect. After a moment's silence she remembered to speak.

"Of course," she said, nervously entwining her fingers together. "Of course. I'll show you to your room." She then turned to face the little girl. "Ayame-chan, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

The girl pouted. "But Magdalia-sama-" she protested.

The woman interrupted. "Be a good child, Ayame-chan. After all, you can hardly praise the Lord when you're falling asleep during mass."

"Alright," said the youth, reluctantly. She was rather attracted to the strange man's shocking hair and manner. Ayame, with a sleepy grin on her face, wished them both goodnight and melted into the recesses of the church.

Magdalia turned to face Sanosuke. "Shall we?"

Upon reciving a positive response, she picked up a small candlestand from a little table near the rear pew and motioned for the gangster to follow her.

"I hope you can forgive me for seeming so rude," she said after a moment of climbing a steep flight of steps. "It's just that we don't get many visitors at this time of night."

So she _had_ noticed his unease. Or maybe she was just feeling guilty for doing such a thing. Perhaps she was doing it because she felt she had to. Maybe it was all part of some long, complicated story about that sort of thing being her father's dying wish. It would probably figure – after all, it was hardly normal for a girl as pretty as she to be running a nunnery.

He turned to face the girl. Her eyes were still cautious, and watched his every move. He felt it his duty to break the silence.

"So," he began, his voice reverbrating throughout the narrow stone passage. "Why do they call you _'Magdalia'_", he asked. "Are you like the virgin Mary or something?"

She regarded him coldly. "My brother is God's chosen one."

Sanosuke stifled a grin. "Really?"

"You don't belive me."

"Well, it _does_ sound a little farfetched."

"All you non-belivers cannont and never will enter the kingdom of heaven."

Sanosuke smiled reassuringly. "It's alright for me – I'm not christian. I don't belive anyway."

A small noise escaped her lips. The pair continued in silence, discomfort hovering like a sufforcating blanket above their heads. They then reached a wider passageway, and the woman pointed towards the entrance of one of the many rooms that stood like guards along the wall, protecting their sleeping inhabitants from the night.

Sanosuke stepped inside, and then whirled around. "Look- I didn't piss you off too much did I?"

She smiled. "Goodnight," she said, and shut the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Read and review! This story just randomly popped into my head, so I had to write it. and I'm sorry for not updating aoi kioku in a while – experiencing a bit of writer's block on that front.

TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

Rhapsody in blue 

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. I own nothing.

Summary

Sanosuke meets a woman whose ambition is to change the world, and ends up making her change instead. SanoxSayo

Chapter two...... 

The cool morning mist trailed its moist fingers across her face as she observed the city from the bell tower. The sun, having just risen, spread its warmth all across her body, caressing her face and hands gently. She smiled and thanked God that she was able to witness such a beautiful sight each day while her brother, working hard in unknown barbarian territory, fought in the Lord's army; his whole life dedicated to making others see the light.

"Magdalia-sama!"

She spun round to meet the gaze of one of the church's newest members. Lady Magdalia raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "What is it, sister?" she asked.

"It's the gentleman who arrived last night – we can hear muffled shouts from his room, but he won't open the door to us!"

"What? Alright, I'll come now."

One minute and thirty-seven seconds later, Lady Magdalia stood outside Sanosuke's room. She strained her ears, but could hear nothing.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked the nuns that had clustered around her. "There seems to be nothing wrong – in fact, if I'm not mistaken he's perfectly fine."

Then a string of colourful curses errupted from beyond the walls. The nuns gasped, horrified. Lady Magdalia's eyes widened. _'This is the limit,'_ she told herself, and, drawing her arm back, rapped smartly on the door. "Please open the door," she said, a stern frown causing crevases on her forehead.

"_What the fu-?_ Just a minute!"

Several thumps and thuds later, a bedraggled version of Sanosuke flung the door open wide, cradling a bleeding fist to his chest. Lady Magdalia uttered a silent scream and did a sharp intake of breath.

"Sister Janet," she began, turning to face a portly woman who had fled from Austria for fear of persecution by the Nazis. "Bring me some alcohol and a few fresh bandages, please."

The woman nodded and then trotted off to wherever the medicine cabinet was before attending to her daily duties.

"The rest of you, it's quite alright- I can handle the situation myself."

Lady Magdalia then took Sanosuke by the elbow and motioned for him to sit on the bed. "What happened?" she asked. "Your hand was completely normal last night."

The gangster grinned ruefully. "Actually, I broke it a few days ago, then last night…" He broke off for a moment, wondering whether or not to tell her that he had punched the manager of the Dragon. "Well, last night I got a bit roughed up and used it again. Then _today_ the shower wouldn't work, so I…got a bit frustrated and…"

"What have you _done?_"

"Um…let's just say you'll need a few repairs done in there."

Lady Magdalia was just about to come up with a smart comeback but at that moment sister Janet reappeared with the first aid kit. She smiled. "Thank you," she said, and then watched as the older nun made her way back down the stairs.

"Well," she said, wrapping his outrstretched palm in bandages, "this is certainly not what I had imagined myself to be doing this morning."

"You and me both!" chuckled Sanosuke, watching Lady Magdalia's slender fingers wind the bandages gently around the wounded area.

"There!" she said once she had finished, and lifted his arm to admire her handiwork. "That looks rather secure now." She then noticed that the man had gone silent, and so turned her green eyes to his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, then blushed when she realised he had been watching her intently.

Sanosuke made motions with his free hand that clearly indicated to the headdress she was wearing.

"I was just wondering," he murmured, "what your hair looks like."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious! All the time I'm seeing nuns…but I've never seen their hair."

Lady Magdalia laughed nervously. "Why, whatever made you think of that, Mr…umm…Mr-." She fumbled for a moment, and then remembered that she didn't know his name.

"Sagara. Sagara Sanosuke."

" Mr. Sagara."

"Sanosuke is fine."

She shook her head. "Sagara-san," she corrected.

He grinned. "Fine, _Magdalia-sama_. Honestly, that isn't your real name, is it?"

She frowned. "No…"

He was suddenly towering above her. She could only look up in awe. Somehow, her hand was in his free one, and his eyes, although mischevious, were warm and inviting. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" she squeaked, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious.

"Your real name."

"I-I…" she began, then remembered her position and recovered just in time to retort. "My name, Sagara-san, is no business of yours."

He withdrew. "Sorry." Sanosuke then ran his fingers through his hair before speaking again. "I'll leave tonight. It's easier for me to travel at that time."

She wasn't in the mood to find out why. "Alright. Lunch will be at twelve-thirty. Please don't be late."

Sanosuke nodded. "I won't."

……..

…….

She sighed. At least the morning had started out peacefully enough. Now they had to replace the entire shower in Sanosuke's room. The plumber bartered with sister Janet for nearly fifteen minutes before Lady Magdalia took control of the situation and agreed to pay three-quarters of the original price.

"Magdalia-sama, you are an angel," exclaimed sister Janet once the plumber had made his

way up the stairs towards the gangster's bedroom.

Lady Magdalia smiled. "You're exaggerating," she said, blushing. "But thank you anyway."

The pair made their way to the main hall where all the nuns were presenly running the local Sunday school. It was a pleasant sight to her- all the little children were so eager to learn about the God of their fathers; the God who had parted the sea; he who had fed the five thousand.

She walked around the room, sometimes stopping to chat with the nuns and their students, sometimes merely passing by. Then, from the table at the far corner, she heard a man's voice.

"And then Katsu and I swung ourselves round to find ourselves inside Megumi's sister's bedroom!-"

Magdalia's brows creased ever so slightly as she walked towards the gathered crowd of children. She then ever so gently pushed her way through the mass to find-

**Sanosuke.**

He looked up in surprise as she made a faint noise with her throat.

"Oh!" he said, before grinning. "Wanna listen? I'm telling 'em about the time-"

"Sagara-san," she interrupted, "may I please requeset you to refrain from distracting sister Midori's class?"

"Heck- this is a class!"

"Yes, and in case you failed to notice she was trying to teach them something extremely important."

"Like…math?"

It took all of Lady Magdalia's will power not to give the man a slap round the head. Really, he was quite irritating.

"Oh, he wasn't really disturbing anything, Magdalia-sama," smiled sister Midori, who felt rather dissapointed now that Sanosuke was unable to finish his story.

"Midori-chan, I don't understand how you can apply this man's story to the works of God."

"Will you at least hear me out?" interrupted Sanosuke. "I promise I'll put God in there somehow."

Lady Magdalia's face contorted into a forced smile. "Really? Well, let's see what you have to say, then."

"Alright! Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Anyway, while we were trying to shove ourselves through her window…"

Magdalia wasn't listening anymore. Instead, she was watching the strange man in front of her relate a story with absolutely no connection with God to a bunch of ten-year olds. She noticed the way his hair would move when he shook his head; was it spiked, she wondered, or was it just naturally messy? She observed the way he used his hands as he spoke. Sometimes he flung them out, sometimes he wrung them- he even knocked a bottle of glue off the table. She noticed how long his fingers were. They were not an artist's, but they looked beautiful. His hands were large- almost twice the size of her own, brown and weathered by the elements.

"…And I thought to myself : _'Thank you, God!'_"

Lady Magdalia snapped out of her reverie as Sanosuke poked her arm, a grin stretched wide across his features.

"See?" he said. "I told you I'd get God in there somehow!"

Sister Midori laughed. "The word, at least."

The children giggled. "Sanosuke-nii, tell us another?"

Magdalia interrupted before he could begin a rather…inappropriate story concerning Katsu and several pieces of furry pink lingerie. "Maybe later," she said, a little more waspishly than she had intended. "Sagara-san has some work to do."

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow before rising from the table (amid several protests at his leaving) and following Lady Magdalia into the hallway. They stood there in silence for a few seconds before he brushed his bangs away from his forehead and grinned good-naturedly.

"They're good kids," he smiled, stealing a glance at the crowd of children gathered around sister Midori.

"Mmhmm."

"Now," he said, "what is this _'work'_ that I must do? I try very hard to avoid such things, so this clearly must be something that I actually have nothing to do with."

"On the contrary," said Lady Magdalia cooly. "You need to fix that gaping hole in the bathroom wall."

"Oh. _That._"

"Yes, _'that'_. Now please go. My brother is due back next week and I doubt that when you leave we'll have any able hands to fix it. This church isn't made out of money, you know."

He blinked a few moments before bending slightly at the waist and whispering conspirationally in her ear.

"Look, if you let me have a few of those eggs and potatoes for my journey home, I'll be sure to come back within the week with all the supplies you need and fix your wall. Otherwise…well, I guess I'll just have to take that chicken running around the yard and hold it hostage!"

He backed up and looked at her shocked face, grinning like an idiot. _'Yes,'_ thought Magdalia. _'An idiot.'_ He certainly was an idiot. She couldn't believe how the word had eluded her before. What, with his ridiculously styled hair, that pathetic excuse for a rag he called a bandana around his forehead…yes. An idiot. Definitely.

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you promise?"

Sanosuke laid one hand on his breast and held the other in the air, looking like some sort of insane boy scout. "On my honour!"

Lady Magdalia wondered faintly whether he had _any_ honour at all – telling ten year olds about his friend's encounters with the opposite sex in such an inappropriate place.

"Alright."

"Great. I guess I'll go check out what needs to be done, then."

With that, Sanosuke Sagara shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away…

In the opposite direction of the dorms.

…….

Getting out that night had been relatively easy, Sanosuke mused, as he climbed out of his bedroom window, the basket of eggs and potatoes clenched tightly in his mouth. The main doors had been locked by ten, so there was no way he could get out from there. Instead, like any other gangster facing a similar situation would do, he opted to go the less graceful (but certainly much more excting) route.

Having landed in the outer perimeter of the establishment, Sanosuke then proceeded to clamber clumsily over the wall. Then, after accomplishing his goal, he paused a moment to inspect the fragile eggs the basket had been holding. They were surprisingly still intact. He grinned. He was getting pretty good at sneaking in and out of places if he was able to do so without damaging any goods he was carrying in the process. He smiled ruefully. Captain Sagara would have been proud.

Sanosuke rubbed his misting eyes before cautiously walking towards a small pub a few blocks away from the Dragon – that was usually where his comrades were when they had time off, regardless of their martial status.

That was where he had met Kenshin.

Himura Kenshin was an enigma. He had a beautiful wife; Kaoru, a son; Kenji, and as many friends as there were grains of sand on the sea shore. Sanosuke could not fathom why he would join the rebels at all. The present government, if anything, had been extremely kind to him.

When he mentioned his thoughts to his red-headed companion, he had merely laughed and said: "You tend to hate those who take away things that are most important to you. Sadly, unlike in America, we do not have the privilage of publicly…biting the hand that feeds, so to speak."

And he had refused to say anything else.

Sanosuke sighed. He hoped that either Katsu of Kenshin would be there. He was broke, and sorely needed a drink.When he swung open the haggard oak door set with coloured glass and stepped inside, it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Hey, Sano! Over here!"

Katsu and another man whose name Sanosuke could not remember waved at him, grinning. He was short, with black hair that framed his childish features. Katsu gestured to a chair, which Sanosuke sank thankfully into.

"You remember Seta Soujiro, don't you?"

_No._ "Of course I do. Hi. Haven't seen you in ages, Seta-san"

Soujiro smiled. "Likewise. What are you doing out, so late at night?"

"Oh, well…escaping from God."

"Huh?"

"Yeah – I snuck into that church last night during all the commotion."

Katsu laughed. "Really? And here I was thinking that you were aethist!"

"Oh, hardy-ha-ha."

Soujiro giggled. "Have a drink?"

"Ah. Katsu, buy me one?"

"_Again!"_

"Please! If you do I'll share a healthy portion of eggs and potatoes for tomorrow's breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever."

"Where'd you get those from?" asked Katsu as Sanosuke drew up the basket he had been carrying from beneath the table.

"A girl at the church. Everyone calls her 'Magdalia-sama' – feh. It's as if she's the bloody virgin Mary."

"I've heard of her," said Soujiro, stirring his coffee thoughtfully. "Apparently she caused a lot of trouble with her brother a few years back."

"Brother?"

"Yeah."

At this point Katsu lit himself a cigarette. "But if you helping her means you're getting us free food, that's great. Kaoru was here last night. She wasn't able to get any dinner for Kenji again. Turns out Kenshin hasn't been home in a week."

Sanosuke frowned. "How come? I met him three days ago."

"Must be another job," muttered Soujirou.

"Job?"

"What do you mean, Sou?"

Soujirou surveyed the two for a moment, his eyes moving from one to the other. He took a sip of the contents of his mug. Sanosuke could have punched him. He hated delays. Soujirou seemed to like taking his time, however, and payed no heed to his companions.

"What do you mean, Sou?" repeated Katsu, his eyes as cold as steel and his lips set in a thin line.

Soujirou finally looked up and regarded the pair with quiet amusement. "If he hasn't told you, then…well, I'm not in a position to do so either."

Katsu scowled. "I don't appreciate you trying to act like you know something we don't, Sou."

"Well, I clearly _do_, don't I?"

"_Soujirou…"_

Sanosuke placed a calming hand over Katsu's own. "Forget it," he said, his own eyes narrowed dangerously.

Soujirou continued to smile.

…

The next day was extremely hectic for Sanosuke in that he had to both juggle his work and his promise to Magdalia. Kogoro Katsura, leader of the rebels, had asked him to sniff out spies from the slums so that one of the others could…dispose of them. Whenever Sanosuke even thought about anyone being disposed of, he had to shudder. Still, he told himself, it had to be done. The fate of the new world was resting on their shoulders. They couldn't afford to mess up. Not this time.

When he neared the old, stone church, Sanosuke began to feel more at ease. It was such a peacful place- one would think that it was completely cut off from the outside world, from the killings and bombings and usurpings. Ayame was sweeping the front steps, and waved cheerily upon seeing him. He really couldn't help but grin. The kid was just too cute.

"Hey, Ayame-chan."

"Hello, Sanosuke-nii! Are you here to see Magdalia-sama?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but if she's busy, then-"

"No, no! she isn't! I saw her upstairs. Come, Sano-nii! I'll take you to her."

He grinned again. "That'd be great, actually."

So the pair of them climbed the many flights of steps that led up to Lady Magdalia's private chambers, which overlooked the garden and, conveniently, the street. Ayame was rather professional about the whole afair, and, upon reaching their desired location, knocked promptly on the door.

"Magdalia-sama?"

There was some muffled coughing, then:

"Just a minute!"

A few seconds later, sister Janet came to the door. She smiled.There was someone sitting in the wicker chair by the window. The sun streamed through to form large puddles of light on the floor, bouncing up to touch the ceiling when they reached a reflective surface. Small pot plants on small stools by the bed were filled with brightly coloured flowers, and the surace of a nearby antique dressing table was draped in lace.

"Ah, Sagara-san! What a pleasant surprise!"

At this, the person in the chair spun round, and the joke that Sanosuke had been trying to crack died in his throat.

Her hair was beautiful. Cascading past her shoulders like a chocolate waterfall, they caught the light and emitted almost an eeriee glow, making her seem holy. Never before had he seen such a thing, and it mesmerised him. He couldn't quite understand his fascination. After all, it _was_ just hair. Her eyes were bright and green like new grass in the spring, her limbs pale and slender. After a pregnant pause, Sanosuke made a slight noise like a strangled pig, and spoke.

"I…uh…came to fix the wall."

She smiled, and Sanosuke was suddenly very sure that angels walked the earth.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

What do you think?

Please review!

Plot suggestions are very welcome, because I'm just making this up as I go along, if you know what I mean.

Regards,

Pu

Oh yeah, and thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter!


End file.
